1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to product packages and more particularly to a product package for a plurality of elongated tools that can attractively display the tools at a for sale location within a retail store and also where the purchaser of the package then can subsequently use the package as a carry case and a storage stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of display packages for products within retail stores has long been known. When the product that is being made available for sale constitutes a set of tools, such as a set of screwdrivers, it has been known to display the screwdrivers within a carry case that resemble an attache case. Therefore, when the purchaser purchases the product, the display case will also become a carry case for the user.
There is always a need to design a new and novel arrangement for displaying of product that is to be purchased within a retail store, and if that display can then be functionally used by the purchaser of the product, such further use of the display will also function as an incentive to induce the purchaser to purchase the product.
A first basic embodiment comprising a display case, carry case and storage stand for a plurality of elongated tools which comprises a first unit which has a first front surface extending from a first rear surface. The first front surface is generally arcuate and has a series of first tool engagements located in a spaced apart arrangement. Each first tool engagement is adapted to supportingly mount an elongated tool. The second unit having a front surface extends from a second rear surface. The second front surface is also generally arcuate and also has a series of second tool engagements located in a spaced apart unit. Each second tool arrangement is adapted to supportingly mount an elongated tool. The first unit and second unit are hingedly connected together which permits the first unit to be located in an aligned position with the second unit or in a side abutting position with the second unit.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment utilizes a series of slots as both the first tool engagements and the second tool engagements.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the tools when mounted within the slots being located parallel to the longitudinal center axis of the display case when in the aligned position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the second unit being similar in overall configuration to the first unit.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by forming a storage container in conjunction with the storage stand configuration of the present invention.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the first unit being latched to the second unit when both in the aligned position and in the side abutting position.
A second basic embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of marketing a plurality of elongated tools which comprises placing and storing the tools on a two-part display case where one part is pivotally movable relative to a second part between an aligned position and a side-by-side position. When in the aligned position there is provided a handle attached to the display case which facilitates carrying the display case. When in the side-by-side position, the display case functions as a stand for a table or counter providing a centrally located storage container into which tools may be located.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by having the one part to be hingedly connected to the second part.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by both the first part and second part including a series of tool mounting slots.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the including of a locking arrangement between one part and the second part when in both the aligned position and the side-by-side position.